Our studies are aimed at providing a better understanding of why certain influenza viruses cause severe lung disease whereas others cause a relatively mild illness. By generating a big-picture view of the cellular processes that are altered during infection, we hope to identify targets for new drugs that could block the ability of influenza virus to grow in the lung or to cause respiratory disease.